Beautiful Monster
by NandaSC
Summary: "(…)She was a bloodthirsty creature, and people could see her as a monster — especially herself. She wished she could be normal, and parts of me wished that too, but right in that very moment, I learned that I didn't want her to change one bit. I was completely in love with the beautiful 'monster' she truly was." [Diana POV]


Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle. (But how I wish I did)

A/N¹: AU. Faye and Diana are around 20 years old, and neither are witches, but one of them is something else instead…

A/N²: Reviews are very much appreciated!

-

It was pitch black that night. I wasn't supposed to be outside so late and in the cold drizzle, but I couldn't sleep, I needed a walk to clear my thoughts.

It has been over a month since I last saw her. Although, even after she was gone, I could still feel her presence with me, like she's watching me from afar all the time. She kept haunting my dreams, and I swear I could smell her natural tantalizing perfume every now and then with a sudden puff of wind… It was like she has never left me in the first place.

But as I kept walking through the empty streets, hoping to find her around every corner I turn, and yet I couldn't find her. She was still gone, even with all her presence lingering with me… She had left me for my own good, she said. It has been more than a month and I still felt numb like it had happened last night.

I turned around one corner to the far east of town, and found myself not alone anymore as I saw a tall person in the shadows at the end of the alley. My heart skipped a beat… _could it be her?_, I thought remembering how I used to find her always around me, watching my every move.

As the shadow person slowly got closer, finally revealing its face to me, my breathing hitched in my throat and my heart sudden stopped. He lurched himself at me and I couldn't scream since he had his hand covering my mouth in a quick movement, pinning me to the brick wall.

I began to cry, fighting in vain to release myself from his strong grip. He pressed himself against me, his mouth with his tainted breathe against my ear whispering obscenities, as his other hand ran under my coat and shirt. There was nothing I could do now but pray for her to come and save me…

As my attacker began to assault me, something moved at the front of the alley. A deep terrifying snarl came with a shadow of a person, and oh I knew that person so well! My heart began to beat again.

Before my attacker had time to think, I heard the ripping sound of clothes being tore apart, and followed by a loud growl, the shadow of the person now formed a beasty one, that swiftly jumped onto the man in front of me, tackling that scumbag to the ground with a thud.

And I stood there, dead scared for what almost happened as the now helpless man, screamed and fought for his life, the beast not giving him a chance to get away as its teeth slashed through his throat silencing him forever.

As silence settled down, I stepped closer — inch by inch — to the huntress and her prey, my eyes adjusting to the darkness, finally seeing the grey furred wolf as she cried out above the lifeless corpse, a melancholic howl that tore through the silent night, as it ripped my soul apart.

Slowly, grey fur gave space to silky fair skin, and before me stood a crotched and naked young woman, with that glossy black hair that I used to run my fingers in it. When she finally turned my way, and I could see her face drenched in blood, her piercing bright — but cold — golden orbs locked on my chestnut ones. I was getting acquainted with those fearless eyes before she left… they still seemed strange, but never terrifying to me. She called herself a monster, but she never did scare me just one bit.

I stepped even closer to her, but she quickly got up stepping back and away from me. I could see in her eyes — as they grew softer and turned back into their original shade of hazel — that she was disgusted with what she had just done. She always hated being what she was, that's why she kept saying that she wasn't good enough for me, that I deserved better. That's why she ended things, and left.

I kept coming at her way, trapping the huntress like a prey against a wall, my hands reaching for her bloody covered face, and she winced with the contact, tearing her misty eyes away from mine. She looked like a scared little animal, and I hated to see her like that.

"I'm sorry" she whispered with a raw trembling voice.

"For what?" I gently inquired brushing my thumbs over her cheeks, not caring about smearing blood even more over her face.

"For being what I am" she said and added in a snarl of disgust "such a monster. I wish I could be normal for you…"

I inched closer, and I felt instantly light headed by the smell of blood, but I didn't move backwards… She seemed so fragile at that moment, _how could I be scared of her?_  
I reached in my coat pocket, grabbed a handkercheif, and gently started cleaning her bloody skin with it. Thanks to the light rain's help, it felt like I had never seen someone else's blood touch such a beautiful face.

Yes, she was a bloodthirsty creature, and people could see her as a monster — especially herself. She wished she could be normal, and parts of me wished that too, but right in that very moment, I learned that I didn't want her to change one bit. I was completely in love with the beautiful 'monster' she truly was.

"I love you" I whispered fondly, but she didn't react to what I said. I pulled her face closer to mine, our noses bumping as I locking our gaze, and tried it again "I love _you_. All of you. I am not gonna let you leave me again, and I won't go anywhere either." A single drop of tear fell from her eye. I quickly brushed it away with my thumb and finished "Face it, I need you, all of you,... did you get it now?"

And then she had her arms around me, and buried her face in my neck, in that way she used to do when we were together. A chill ran down my spine as I recalled her saying how much she loved the way I smelled. _God, how I missed her so… _

I hugged her tight for a moment, feeling her hot tears against my skin, and then pulled back slowly. She looked still uneasy, perhaps because she was naked in the middle of the city's streets, since she was more used to run around naked in the woods.

I took my raincoat off and wrapped it around her shoulders, my arm resting on her waist pulling her closer to me again but not in an instinctive reaction thinking she must be cold — because she was inhumanly hotter — but because now I was the one freezing. "Let's go home" I said as we started walking towards my house.

"Thanks for saving me, again" I said breaking the silence in our way home.

"I could never truly leave you" she replied not tearing her eyes from the path ahead.

"I know" I sighed in relief thinking about all those lingering sensations I've been having since she supposedly left... I wasn't going crazy, she really was watching me from afar.

"And,... I love you too" she managed to say after a long moment of silence.

I tightened my grip around her waist, and smirked "I know".

-

Fin


End file.
